


if you're alone in your room, what's that boy doing?

by hellmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and yeah, liam kissing loads of boys, lots of kissing really, slight mention of louis/harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam has only kissed one boy before going on the x factor. and that is totally not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're alone in your room, what's that boy doing?

**Author's Note:**

> so i can't stop thinking about how zayn once said in an interview that he and liam were fooling around and ended up kissing. and then i remembered louis once saying that the last person he kissed was liam, when they said goodbye before a small break, and yeah, i just really wanted a kissing!liam fic, so here it is! un-beta'ed and everything - enjoy!!!
> 
> (title from heads.cars.bending by the 1975)

i.

(contestants house, the x factor, london, england) 

liam hasn't kissed a lot of people.  
he has kissed his ex-girlfriend and two other girls at two different parties, but that's about it. he once kissed a guy from his math class because andy dared him to in a game of truth or dare, so yeah. he did it, but he doesn't really wanna think too much about it. he doesn't, because andy had laughed his butt off when they had locked lips, and liam had blushed and sat back down before andy had stopped rolling around on the floor. and andy had talked about it ever since, had told everybody. and liam knew that it was to embarrass him, so he ducked his head whenever andy brought it up. 

(andy was a great friend, he was really /cool/, but he had a wicked way of making liam feel bad about everything. he would laugh when liam had trouble hitting a certain note, and he would embarrass liam in front of every girl he came in contact with and yeah, andy was a great friend, except for when he was not)

the two girls liam had kissed (both during truth or dare) ignored him afterwards. he isn't really that sure he is a great kisser to be honest. 

which is why he finds himself in cold sweat, locking eyes with katie who is sitting across from him in the circle of people on the floor. they're far into a game of truth and dare and liam has only answered 'truth' all night. he is pretty much safe. until he isn't and niall is dared to kiss him. katie is smirking, her eyes boring straight into liam's soul (he has far too many secrets and he is sure she can see them all). 

when liam finally turns his body towards niall, after having glared enough at katie, he notices how niall's face is slightly red and how his eyes shine really prettily (he can hear andy laughing inside his head). 

niall laughs at the nervous look on liam's face and gets on his knees to crawl across the circle. liam suddenly finds himself with niall's hands on his cheeks and before he knows it, niall's lips is on his and he closes his eyes.

niall smells like something warm and tastes a tiny bit of coke (he's had three cokes since dinner), something liam finds really attractive at the moment. he doesn't press his lips harder against niall's because (he has to admit it, at least to himself) he is scared shitless. 

he hears cher scream a loud "real kissing, you idiots!!" before he feels niall press him backwards until he is lying on his back. everybody starts cheering (he hears louis shriek and someone hit the floor with their hand multiple times) as niall straddles him. liam tries to relax, it's only niall for christ sake, and grabs him by the shoulders to steady him. niall's lips are pressing harder against his own and liam swallows a moan before the situation could get even worse. 

someone is catcalling and liam feels niall's tongue press lightly against his lips, but before he could embarrass himself and open his mouth to let niall's tongue slide against his own, he notices how niall has switched to laughing against his mouth instead of kissing. he draws back and liam sits up, his eyes trained on the floor. the game moves on and liam doesn't make eye contact with niall for three and a half days. harry hugs him even more. 

 

ii. 

(gatwick airport, england) 

liam hadn't slept on the plane from los angeles to london, so he feels more than a little tired when he gets a better hold on his bag. louis, on the other hand, had fallen asleep with his head propped up on harry's shoulder not even twenty minutes after liftoff and had only woken up when the plane touched ground again. which means he is a ball of energy when they finally pick up their suitcases and wait around for taxis to arrive. they're all going separate ways, even louis and harry, because even though they are so used to each other being around by now, they still need some time for themselves. having recorded a large bit of their first album is really exciting but liam is just happy to finally be able to come home to his mum and dad, sleep in, watch some football and just relax for a bit (he knows that he is gonna text the other boys constantly, but he is okay with that). 

niall is the first to leave. he hugs them all goodbye and afterwards they have a big group hug where niall pats liam's bum (he doesn't blush anymore) before walking towards the other gates so he can catch his flight back home to ireland. 

next one to leave is harry who goes around, hugging everybody tight and whispering stuff like "have a safe trip home, yeah?" and "i'm gonna miss you a lot" and also "call me when you get home" because harry is a sap who doesn't mind people knowing. he kisses both liam and louis on their cheeks, before getting in the taxi and driving off. 

zayn's phone rings and he distances himself for a short amount of time before coming back with a muttered "danny's here, traffic was terrible" and a small private smile.  
louis hugs him, lifts him off the ground and zayn's eyes go all squinty and he is laughing out loud. liam feels warm all over. he's gonna miss all of them so much (they're only gone for a total amount of five days before they all have to be back in london to record for a bit before flying to sweden to record some more). zayn hugs liam tight and ruffles his hair when he draws back. liam swats at his hand and zayn walks backwards, waving at them both, until they aren't able to see him anymore. 

then it's just liam and louis left. 

louis' taxi to london arrives first. he wraps his arms around liam's neck, and presses his cheek tightly against liam's own. he's got one leg wrapped half around liam's left thigh so liam just puts his hands around louis' middle, lifts him a little up off the ground and hugs him tighter. when louis goes to pull away, liam swings him around in a circle and the loud laugh louis lets out is so happy that liam wishes he could have recorded it and brought it home with him (he doesn't care about all the videos saved on his phone with the exact same sound in the background). 

louis takes his bag and smiles up at liam, "i'll see you around, payne" before lifting himself slightly onto his toes and kisses liam square on the mouth. liam's seen louis and harry kiss a lot of times, friendly kisses mostly, and a couple of times where it didn't exactly look just 'friendly' anymore, and he's seen louis press tones of kisses into niall's hair and to zayn's temple and he has felt a dozen of louis' kisses land on his hands and cheeks. but louis has never kissed him on the mouth before. 

before liam can even react, louis is drawing back, getting a bit shorter now that his feet are placed firmly on the ground. he smiles, sticks his tongue out and walks away. 

 

iii. 

(at a nightclub in sydney, australia) 

louis and zayn runs off on of the first night in australia. they walk around town, trying to avoid fans, but end up getting kinda lost. liam stays home, skypes his mum and dad, telling them all about how amazing australia is so far. 

the next day zayn grabs harry's hand and drags him along to a popular nightclub while liam, niall and louis stays home at the hotel and watches horror films on netflix. 

the day after however, harry pulls him aside after the concert, asking him to come out drinking with him later. "i found this small club liam, no cameras, and kinda deserted. please, please come with me" and liam cannot resist the styles charm, so he goes along with it. 

and harry's right. there aren't a lot of people and they probably won't even be recognized, so liam lets harry order sparkling drink after sparkling drink and before liam knows it, they are out on the dance floor, doing the weirdest moves. they try doing some of their stage choreography, but mostly just laughing harder than liam ever thought possible (and he has experienced some breathing difficulties in the past, thank you very much louis). 

harry gets shots lined up next and liam downs them without thinking. they have most of the day off tomorrow, and from then on everything gets a lot more blurry and hard to figure out. liam excuses himself to have a piss and when he returns from the bathroom, harry is out on the dance floor again, only this time he isn't dancing to be silly. he is moving his body with the beat, the kind of dancing harry would never do if he hadn't been drinking all night. 

without thinking about it, liam finds himself moving to the dance floor where he places himself in front of harry and dances slightly along to the beat, his eyes closed. harry's hands grab his shoulders and liam shudders. he has danced with harry before, also this slow, a bit dirty, kind of dancing, but he doesn't remember where the line goes because they are both more than just the normal kind of drunk, so he puts his hands on harry's hips and pulls him closer. he blacks out of a moment, lost in the music and the feeling of harry's hands on him. 

when liam opens his eyes it is to harry looking straight back at him. harry leans forward, presses their foreheads together and presses a thigh in between liam's legs. he grinds his groin against liam's leg and lets out a shaky breathe before stilling. he's pulling back a bit, looking at liam again, searching his eyes for something. liam looks back, drunk of his mind and the sound of harry's shaky breath repeating over and over again inside his head. he grabs one of the belt loops in harry's pants and pull their hips together. harry's eyelids flutter and suddenly liam finds himself in a stall in the bathroom, his back against the door and harry pressed up tight against him. 

harry kisses him, really kisses him and liam is so out of breath he has to break away. it is way too much, liam doesn't kiss boys like this (but god, does he want to), but can't find the strength to push harry away. who is liam kidding? he couldn't push harry away even if he wanted to, because harry is sucking on his neck, hands tight on liam's hipbones and crotch grinding against liam's obvious erection. 

liam goes with his instincts and reaches around harry to get his hands on harry's ass, pushing their dicks together in a much most satisfying way and harry pushes his tongue through liam's lips and whines low in his throat. liam slides his left thigh between harry's legs and lets harry rut against him. liam must be totally off his mind because he can't stop the words from spilling out his mouth, straight into harry's ear, hot air coming out as he pants between words; "come on harry, you look so good, oh god". harry thrusts harder against him and chokes down a very high noise before dropping his entire bodyweight against liam, which does wonderful things to his much too hard cock. harry breathes hot down his neck and liam can only grab harry's ass tighter in his hands and pull him straight against him, so he can push his cock harder against harry's leg. harry sucks at his neck, his hand sliding down between them to cup liam through his jeans and that's all it takes for liam to come in his pants. 

when liam wakes up the morning after, still in his clothes, does he realize that he had been dry humping harry until they both came undone in their pants. he is mortified and even though harry tries to interact with him throughout the day, he can't quite look at him (he doesn't even remember everything specific, but it's still bad. he can't think about it without feeling dirty and making his cock twitch in interest). 

they don't talk about it again. 

 

iiii. 

(zayn's hotel room in las vegas) 

liam wakes up to a slight pounding in his head. he is spread out across the bed, one of his feet hanging off the side, and really cold, with zayn halfway sprawled out on top of him. his mouth feels dry like sandpaper. 

they had fallen asleep while watching a movie in zayn's room, just the two of them, after a really long day with a big concert. 

liam tries to get out from under zayn without waking him, which is actually easy enough seeing as how zayn never wants to wake up. liam pushes his left shoulder a bit and he rolls over, enough for liam to get up and walk to the toilet to take a piss and a glass of water. when he gets back zayn is still in the same position he left him in and he slips under the covers again, not yet ready to face the world. he is still really tired and slips into a dreamless sleep. 

he wakes up an hour later with zayn snoring lightly into his hair and he can't fall asleep again. so he checks up on twitter, plays a bit of candy crush, looks through some of his messages and when zayn still hadn't woken up by then, liam decides to take the matter into his own hands. 

"zayn" he whispers, almost only a breath. zayn doesn't react, so liam rolls over. he drapes half his body over zayn's and starts carding through this hair with his fingers. he feels zayn sigh deeply before whispering into his ear; "zayn, 's time to get up". zayn groans low in his throat, his eyes still shut and turns his head towards liam so their lips meet without either of them meaning to. 

liam pulls back quickly but zayn whines and follows. he presses his lips lightly against liam's and liam is frozen in his place. zayn has to be sleeping still, sleeping, dreaming, whatever, because this can't be happening. zayn would never kiss him if he was truly awake. so liam lies there and waits for zayn to finally wake up so he can get an earful of "why didn't you stop me?" and "liam what the fuck", and listen to zayn being grumpy the rest of the day. but instead he hears zayn, with the roughest of the roughest morning voices he has ever heard (and fuck that goes straight to liam's cock and he isn't even embarrassed about it at this point of the day); "li, come on." zayn pecks his lips before breathing "kiss me back, you idiot", small smile on his face, and liam stops thinking. he kisses zayn, slowly and softly. 

when zayn gets more awake liam takes his hand (the one grabbing the front of liam's shirt) and rolls them over so he lies on top of zayn. he puts a hand on zayn's jaw and feels him sigh deeply before opening up his mouth so liam can fit his tongue against zayn's (and if they hadn't been so close, liam wouldn't have felt the slight forward push of zayn's hips when liam nipped at his bottom lip). 

liam pulls back, his eyes searching zayn's face. he looks slightly flustered but also really calm. "'morning", liam can't stop smiling. zayn opens his eyes for the first time that morning and they make eye contact (liam is so proud of himself for not blushing this time).

"'morning liam, now shut up". zayn grabs the back of liam's head, his fingers digging slightly into his scalp, almost massaging a bit. liam groans before kissing zayn again. 

(and so what if he kisses zayn a lot more after that.) 

(at least he is done blushing about it)


End file.
